The Love Between SS
by dangerette
Summary: Li confesses his love for Sakura.And How does Sakura react. Read to find out. Remember people RR I'm not writing this story for just myself you know?Please review it will make me really happy and hey, place it's telling what they feel for eachother.


The Love Between S+S  
  
Syaoran was walking towards Sakura's house to pick her up to go to school. On his way there he was thinking about confessing his love but didn't know where to start so he was talking to himself trying to figure out what to say. When he got to Sakura's house, Li started blushing really hard. His heart was pumping as fast as it could, making Syaoran feel nerveres. Syaoran rang the bell.  
  
"Alright here we go. I hope when she opens the door she won't make me blush a lot". Li said calmly to his self.  
  
Sakura opened the door and shouted "Li" really loud that Touya her brother just stept right in and told him to get lost. Sakura got upset and told Touya that if Li is here its none of his bissness.  
  
Li was shocked on how the way Sakura stood up for him that he started blushing again. Sakura saw his blush and liked it that she tried her best to keep Li happy and blushing on their lonely way to school.  
  
"So what have you been doing Sakura?" Li asked trying to make a conversation.  
  
"Um.... I have been thinking about this boy and I think I kinder went over bored whenever I think about him. Cause I think I like him now, it makes me feel so happy when ever we are alone together. You know where I am getting at Li? I mean you know what I mean? Oh! It is so embarrassing telling you about my true feelings. You most be disgust." Sakura said blushing.  
  
"Actually its okay, really its okay Sakura. Please don't get upset Sakura, I don't like seeing you upset. Cause then I get upset and that makes me worry so much about you and what to do because I care about you, I mean I love so much." Li said in a calm voice.  
  
Sakura was about to get even more sad when she heard those words coming out of Li's mouth just made her scared to tell him her feelings.  
  
Li ran off thinking that Sakura hates him and doesn't want to talk to him.  
  
"Sayaoran don't go!" Sakura shouted as loud as she could so that Li would hear her but there was no response from him.  
  
Sakura just stood there, her eyes falling to close, her face looking at the ground telling her self that she is a monster over and over and over.  
  
"Hey I think I see someone. It looks like Li." Madison said running towards Li. "Li what are you doing here, I thought you was ment to be walking Sakura to school and telling her about your true feelings that you have had for her?" Madison asked in a worried tone.  
  
"Yes I know, I know, Madison I have told her my true feelings about her." Li said answering back.  
  
"So what did she say?" Madison asked.  
  
"Nothing. Cause I thought she would hate me or not even love me the way I love her. I just think she likes someone else, cause what she told me earlier that she have been thinking about this boy that she finally began to have a crush on him that mostly she can't get him out of her mined" Li said sadly.  
  
"Li, no matter what happened you still should have waited for her to say something," Madison said matter of factly. At school.....  
  
Sakura was there alone, thinking about what Li told her earlier on.  
  
She stopped thinking when she heard the door opening, she put her head up and looked straight away at what or who was going to come in. It was Li and Madison entering at the same time. Sakura got scared to say anything to, so she just put her head down and didn't say anything. Li looked at her when he was walking pass. He looked at her in a hurible way. When Madison came to Sakura and told her to look up. Sakura looked up.  
  
"What's wrong Madison?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I need to talk to you outside. Would you come?" Madison had that sweet look in her eyes that made Sakura not refuse.  
  
"All right I am coming".  
  
Madison took Sakura outside.  
  
"Why didn't you tell Li that you love him. I mean yeah, didn't you tell him? Don't you love him Sakura?" Sakura looked down and started to blush.  
  
"I do love him, its just that it took me a while to tell him MY true feelings towards him" Sakura answered.  
  
"Well why did you tell him that you have been thinking about this guy and you can't get him off your mind? And suddenly you began to have a crush on him? Why did you say that when you had feelings for him Sakura? Why?" Madison asked.  
  
"He told you what I said to him? Madison, I was talking about him that the person I was talking about was him. If he doesn't understand my feelings for him then." There was a deep silence between Madison and Sakura. "Then tell him to meet me at the beach after school. Till then I won't talk to him till after school."  
  
Sakura walked back into the classroom leaving Madison standing there like a loner.  
  
Class has began.....  
  
When Sakura was looking at her work, all she can see is Li's face. So she touched the sheet of paper and his face vanished. Sakura shouted no three times that the whole class heard and turned towards her. Everyone was looking at her in a weird way that she stopped the class's attention listening to the teacher.  
  
"Miss Avalon what's wrong with you? I demand an explanation right now." The teacher roared.  
  
"Er... nothing sir. I was just thinking about the equation to what you are writing on the bored and trying to think of another way to do it and found out that I was wrong. Sorry sir." Sakura bowed and took her seat.  
  
Li was looking at her and said: "What are you doin?"  
  
Sakura remembered what she said to Madison earlier on and just ignored Li. Li got sad and said to himself "I was right. Sakura doesn't like, me she hates me." Sakura couldn't believe what she had done and decided to ignore it. Madison passed Sakura a letter from beside her. It said:  
  
Why did you ignore LI? And Sakura wrote back saying:  
  
Because remember I would not speack with Li until after school. Li then just saw them swapping papers so he desided to write to Madison. What are you two wroting about?  
  
Madison then wrote back, Meet Sakura at the beech, she has something she wants to tell you. And don't send me anymore letters because I'm not going to tell you what she is and what she is going to do. When Li got the letter back he began to blush nervously of what Sakura was going to say. Then he slapped himself and said to himself "Stop it Li. You are losing your fucking moment on the teacher even though Sakura might confess her love to you, you should listen to the fucking teacher and pay attention. ALRIGHT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Li stopped daydreaming about what Sakura was going to say after school and put his eyes directly on the teacher, when Madison send him another letter. And it said: "What are you going to do? Aren't you shy? Like you always are, when Sakura wants to meet you somewhere you always start blushing L.i. So why aren't you doing it now?  
  
And Li send her back a letter saying:. I did blush but you didn't see me Madison. It's just that you didn't see. Lucky me. His face was going bright red and really red when Li desided to write a note to Sakura saying "I LOVE YOU" Sakura turned around and gave Li a sweet smile with a his face. Li held his head down so that Sakura wouldn't see the blush planted on her face.  
  
Break...................  
  
Sakura and Madison were eating when Madison noticed Li staring at Sakura from a tree.  
  
"Li don't you want to come down and have lunch with us?" Madison asked.  
  
Sakura turned and looked at Madison.  
  
"What do you mean Madison?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh I just thought I would let someone join us for lunch. Is that okay with you Sakura even though you don't have to talk to him and all?" Madison said sweetly that it makes you forget about everything.  
  
"Yeah its okay, invite him I want to see what he is going to do if he sits here and eats your lunch" Sakura said.  
  
"Oh he won't be eating out of my lunch box Sakura, he is going to be eating out of yours. Cause I have almost finished my lunch and its looks like you haven't eaten anything." Madison said. "So Li do you want to come and eat with us it won't be so hard and I know you are like so hungry?"  
  
"If you don't mind then yes. Who's lunch box am I going to be eating out of?" Li asked. "Oh your going to be eating out of Sakura's lunch box cause I have almost finished eating my lunch and Sakura looks like she haven't eaten anything, so dig in" Madison said.  
  
Li started to blush a lot and so did Sakura. Then Li turned and looked at Sakura and asked her if he can start eating and Sakura just nod her head and looked away from Li's face. Sakura started to look at Li's face again when he was eating and turned to look at Madison and found out that she wasn't there anymore.  
  
Sakura's heart started beating so fast that her hole face turned red and didn't know what to do but look at Li, the boy of her dreams and thoughts.  
  
"Sakura why do you keep looking at me?" Li said while blushing.  
  
Sakura just shook her head and turned and looked at the tree she was sitting under.  
  
"Um.... Sakura aren't you going to eat something its really delicious, please eat something I am beginning to worry about you." Li said in a worried voice.  
  
Sakura just shook her head that gave a sighn you can have it all and I will just watch. Li started blushing when Sakura was looking at him eating, so he was trying to make himself not make a fool out of himself especially in front of Sakura. Sakura saw what Li was trying to do like in press her but she didn't really pay attention to that she pay attention to the mistakes that Li was doing and laughed.  
  
After school...............  
  
The bell rang and Sakura quickly turned around to face Li and told him to meet her in a half an hour. Li blushed and said "Aright I will see you in a half an hour." So Sakura quickly ran out of the classroom out of the school gate and quickly put on her skates and skated off all the way home. She heard dad and quickly said "hi" to him and she saw her brother and said hi to him too, then she quickly ran into her room and saw the beautiful sparkly dress on her bed since this morning. So Sakura quickly ran into the bathroom and quickly bathed then she dried her hair and her whole body. She quickly put on the dress and hi hill shoes and quickly curled up her hair.  
  
At the beach................  
  
Li was waiting for Sakura to come and then he heard a sweet little voice.  
  
"Oh Liiiiiiiiiiiiiii" came the voice.  
  
Li turned around to see who said his name and saw the voice. First he started to look from her legs till finally her face. Li started to blush when he saw the way Sakura looked and dressed. He was so shocked at what she was wearing because it was so beautiful in his eyes. Li walked towards Sakura and asked her what was going on.  
  
"What you don't get it? I asked you to come her as our very first date together and I wanted to look good for you. But now I think this wasn't what you wanted all along." Sakura said in a baby face that made Li blush so much that he calmed her down so easy.  
  
They started to walk along the beach when Sakura stopped and then Li stopped.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?" Li asked.  
  
"Want to tell you something." Sakura said moving towards Li. "I want to tell you something really nice so please listen." Sakura said moving even closer and closer that made Li really blush.  
  
"What do you want to tell me?"  
  
Sakura went to Li's ear. "I love you." She whispered.  
  
All this time Madison has been taping this along. When Li heard what she said he was as shocked as he was when he confess his love for her. Sakura leaned towards Li and then Li opened his eyes and saw Sakura wanting to kiss him and when he want to say something it was already too late, Sakura's lips has already touched Li's lips. Li closed hi eyes to see a beautiful rainbow there. So he brushed his lips to Sakura's lips and was enjoying every bit of it. Madison has been taping this and decided that she's going to show it to everyone. They both stopped and carried on holding hands and walking along the beach.  
  
Next day...................... Madison has put the film that they are going to watch in the tape player and everyone was sitting down quietly watching the film. When Sakura and Li saw themselves kissing thy bothe turned and looked at Madison with a nasty glare. .If glares could kill, Madison would dead on the spot. And they bothe said together. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The End 


End file.
